Blood and Chocolate: Right After
by Fidotoffee
Summary: This was going to be my multi chapter version of what could've happened right after the book ended. Is being saved as a one shot until I find the motivation to continue on. First story. Hope to turn it into the multi chapter story I wanted soon.


"You've bitten off more of the bunny then you can chew" She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins...

Vivian awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face. "Ugh" she grunted and rolled over, only to be stopped half way by the large body occupying what she then noticed was not her bed. The events of last night played over in her head...

_They both leaped from her window, Vivian still in awe of her now changeable form. "Run with me" he said grabbing her hand. She took it knowing her world was forever change. No more fantasies of childish lust, only pure undiluted love, in both is forms human and animal. _

_They walked together to the edge of the forest stopping to remove there clothing, first stages of the change prickling through them. Gabrielle towed her further into the woods, stopping a few feet into the dark to complete the change. Before they lost there lips she stopped to gently kiss him, then toppled over and was Loup-Garou again. They ran up the stream, playing, leaping over each other, nuzzling and nipping at every change._

_They found themselves in a small field partially overlooking the city 'This place is really kind of beautiful' she thought while watching the lights of the city go by from the comfy perch of Gabrielle shoulder. She nuzzled deeper into Gabrielle hearing a heated groan from his throat. He turned over and licked at her paws, her calves, her knees, her shoulder, her neck, her ears, and her muzzle as she started to roll off of him onto her back. She licked him back, faces turning from gentle licks on muzzles to passionate kisses on lips. _

_They rolled around naked in the tall grasses exploring each others bodies. He broke there kiss to slowly move down her body, kissing her neck down to the valley between her breasts. Taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand, he licked at her nipple, to be rewarded with soft moaning coming from Vivians mouth. Light sucking turned to heated nibbles as her hands entwined in his hair urging him from one breast to the other, which was feeling neglected despite his hand on it._

_Her brain was in overdrive, all her senses were on fire she was panting and moaning wishing to the moon he'd never stop. He moved his mouth from her breast and she sighed disappointingly. He laughed " don't worry love, it gets much much better then this" he said while kissing down her abdomen. "Mmmm" was all he heard when his tongue found its mark between her legs, causing her to buck up into his face, half changing as she went. He stayed there for awhile licking her up and down rubbing her in every way until and just when she thought she'd die from the pleasure he slipped one of his fingers into her. " OH" she exclaimed as he began pumping it in and out. "Oh Oh my Good Moon GABRIAL" She screamed as he tipped her off the cliff into her first orgasm. _

_He slowly kept pumping his fingers as he felt her walls tighten around him, hearing her scream his name was music worth more then all of Beethoven symphonys and every song ever written, he swore he about came right there with out ever have been touched. He removed his fingers and moved back up her body, licking away all her juices off his fingers. _

"_Vivian, are you sure you want to do this? You know you'll be bound to me for life?" Gabrielle whispered in her ear. " Yes Gabrielle, even if we didn't do this now which I WANT to do, I'd still be bound to you for life." she replied. Touched by the sincerity in her words he took kissed her mouth with ferocious passion, the parted gasping for air and he murmured sweet nothings in her ear as he began to slowly push himself into her, stopping when he was fully inside her. " Don't move Viv, it'll go away in a minute." he said referring to the slight pain she was in. "Yeah." she panted. After a minute she shifted a bit, relieved to feel no pain and the familiar beginning tugs of the pleasure she was feeling __earlier. "It's ok Gabrielle, I'm ok," She replied to the slightly worried expression on his face. He nuzzled her neck and began to slowly rock himself back out and in, slowly moving to a faster pace as her moans goaded him onward. He could feel her about to tip over the edge, he was so close to. "Come with me Vivian" he murmured to her as he thrust harder into her sending both of them into an earth shattering orgasm. He fell on top of her, both of them out of breath, rolling to the side taking her with him so she now laid on his chest..._

They made love once more as wolves in the field that night, and once again as humans in the early morning in his bed.

Moving closer into his arms Vivian gave him a small kiss on the lips before beginning to get up. "And just where do you think your going" she heard when a large arm wrapped around her waist. " To get something to eat and Good morning to you to" She replied, nipping at his arm.

This story is being posted as a one shot for now, I origionally planned on having a multi-chapter story but have lost the motivation to continue writing at the moment.

I hope to continue this story soon, I do have a plot in mind.

Reviews appreciated.

This is my first story so keep that in mind when reviewing :)


End file.
